Heavens Heart
by Ai MacLean
Summary: song fic... death fic. one sided HieiKurama. song is heavens heart.R


okay... this came to me when I thought about how if hiei was with mukuro and everyone else was with the normal pairing... then who would kurama have? well... I couldn't think of anyone sooo... yeah late night and me don't get along

Disclaimer: If I owned it... there would be Shonen ai galore... so no... I only own... umm... I think I own a basting brush... yeah me mum bought me that finaly so thats it...

Darn my mind...

hiei and kurama: darn your mind too...

**_song lyrics_**

7878787878787878787878

_Kurama's POV_

I watched sadly as Hiei went back to the makai... to his beloved Mukuro.

everyone now has someone... heh everyone but me. the missions are over now. Yusuke has a child now with keiko. yukina and kuwabara are expecting twins. and Hiei... well... i don't know any more... I thought he loved me ... I know I loved him.

**_How can I resist such tender love  
Deeper than the deep blue sea_**

I miss him very much. ever since he left i started to sink into a deep depression... yusuke stoped calling long ago. I don't know about yukina. It's been 4 years since he left. and I can't take it anymore.

**_Love as constant as the morning tide  
Let You love wash over me  
Let You love wash over_**

I herd that Kuwabara graduated from college.I don't know what he does though... he mentioned long ago being a counciler for troubled 'street punks' I guess that's what he did. from Yomi I herd that Hiei has 3 kids. lucky him.

_**How can I resist such gentle love  
Whispered on the evening breeze  
Love as soothing as the moonlight  
Let Your love shine down on me  
Let Your love shine down**_

I got a visit today. from someone who I never expected to see again. he said that he was checking up on yukina and decided to drop in... riiiight... he seems happy though... so he finaly found love. good for him.. I smile as he tells me about his kids. they seem to be lovely. I tell him as much. he's getting angry now and I don't know why...

"damnit Kurama! what the fuck is wrong with you?" he screams in my face.

" I havn't the foggiest as to what your talking about." I reply evenly.

"hn. whatever I'm not going to play your games." and with that he left.

_**I feel Your presence all around me  
With me everywhere I go  
Through the road I take may wander  
Love will always lead me home  
Love will always lead**_

I guess I can't get away from him. I feel him every where. I'm starting to think I should just leave here... It's not worth living if I'm not with him... I think that ending my life is the best way... a cowardly act for the coward... heh. I smile as I think that. I am a coward. to afraid to live with rejection.

**_It's a deep and wondrous thing  
This mystery I know  
I feel heaven reaching out inside my soul_**

I wrote a letter to everyone explaining myself... I hope they understand. I grow my plants to a blade. I test it and it is sharp enough. I wince as I slash my right wrist. blood starts pouring out. I move to the left one starting to feel weak. my carpet is now forever staind a crimson red. I start to laugh at my predicament. I stained so many lives and now my last stain is to my... carpet...

"hahahahahaha...gasp" I colapse to the floor. I look up and see someone standing there. everythings getting blurry...

**_Heaven's hope was written in the stars  
Before the mark of time  
Your heart and mine were destined to entwine  
you're calling, calling, calling to me  
And I'm falling into love  
Sweet love, so heavenly_**

I feel storng arms wrap around me.. a voice calling my name...

"kurama ... hold on fox.. I'll bring you to yukina... come on stay with me kurama..."

it's hiei. I start to giggle at this... the person who drove me to this is trying to save me now...

"It's to late hiei... ai shiteru always" with that I fall into welcoming darkness...

_Normal POV_

Hiei holds on to kurama with tears in his eye's... "damn it kurama... I'm sorry... I'm..."

hiei then gets up and see's the note. As he reads it his eye's widen..

"kurama..."

he flits out of the room and appears at yusuke's house. he leaves the note and disapears.

78787878787

what did you think? please Reiveiw! No flames but anything constructive is welcome!

Kurama:... you killed me...

Hiei: you killed him...

'kina (Fuu and Momo419 ) (my sister): finaly you wrote what you read!

me: oh hush you...


End file.
